Secretarial Duties
by Hook-and-Sinker
Summary: Emma Swan has been working for Killian Jones for about six months, the sexual tension is thick. When Emma misplaces some important files, will she lose her job or can they make some sort of arrangement? AU Captain Swan


Here's a smutty little one shot with a bit of steamy office sex. Enjoy!

* * *

"Miss Swan?" I hear my boss call from his office. I groan and grab my notepad while I rise from my seat heading towards his office, my heels clicking on my way.

"You called sir?" I ask as I walk through the door to his office and I stop in front of his desk.

"Yes, Miss Swan. I need the files from the Mills account; I have a meeting with them first thing tomorrow morning."

"Okay, sir. I'll go find them." I turn around to make my way back to my desk to look through the files.

"Thanks, love." I hear the cocky voice behind me say. I turn around and lower my eyes before I walk on, a little faster than I had been before. I hear him chuckle at my reaction on my way out and it only infuriates me more.

I had been working at the Nolan, Jones, and Gold Marketing firm for about six months. I was the secretary to one of the senior partners, Killian Jones. When I first met him I thought he was sex on legs, but then he opened his mouth and ruined all that. The man had been such an arrogant prick from the moment I met him, strutting his ass (and a nice ass it was) around the office like he was God's gift to women. After that my opinion of him changed dramatically, he was a total asshole. But I would be lying if I didn't think he was sexy as hell. He walked around in these tight suits with a constant five-o-clock shadow, and the way he pierced you with his beautiful blue gaze. It would be enough to make any woman melt, but not me. I am not giving into that man's charms.

I rifle through all of the files and I can't find the Mills account anywhere, and I start to panic a bit. This account was the biggest for our firm and it would be my ass if the meeting went bad because I couldn't find the files. I double; triple checked the filing cabinets before I looked at the clock. It read, 7:35 PM. Shit! Everyone had gone home by now, and I didn't give Mr. Jones his files. I was definitely getting sacked for this; I had been Mr. Jones longest secretary, the others getting fired in a matter of weeks for some incompetence or the other. Well, I would just have to face the music if he was there.

I cleaned up all the files and made sure everything was in order before locking the file room door and heading back to my desk. I took one last look through my desk, but came up empty handed. I looked at Mr. Jones' office door and I could see the light peeking out from under the door. I stood up straight, smoothing out my skirt and gathering my courage before I made my way to the door. I knocked softly before I opened the door.

When I walked in I saw Mr. Jones sitting at his desk pouring over his e-mails.

"Mr. Jones?" I inquired as I moved closer to his desk; I could feel my confidence wavering. I really didn't want to lose my job.

"Miss Swan! Did you find those files?" He asked as he looked up at me before his eyes trailed up and down my frame.

"Um, no. I looked through all the filing cabinets two, three times. I couldn't find them anywhere. I'm so sorry, sir." I said, the apologies flying out of my mouth due to my nerves.

I saw him stand up and walk around the desk before resting against the front of it, his arms crossed.

"Well, you can see we have a problem here. I needed those files for tomorrow morning's meeting and I specifically asked you to get them for me. You've failed me, Miss Swan." Mr. Jones said with a disappointed tone to his voice.

"Please, Mr. Jones! Please don't fire me! I'll do anything to keep this job." I pleaded, looking into his eyes.

"Anything? Well, we might be able to work something out." He says to me, as he looks my body up and down, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Please, I really need this job." I say and I can see his hands drop to his belt and begin to unbuckle it.

"You want to keep this job? Get down on your knees and show me that you're worth keeping." He says heatedly as he unbuckles his trousers and lets them fall to his feet. He stands there in his briefs and I can clearly see he is aroused by this little power play of his.

I glare up at him, but nevertheless I walk over towards him and settle down on my knees in front of him. I am at face level with his cloth-covered erection. I can tell that it's rather large.

"Well? I don't have all night." He says cockily as he looks down at me.

I wrap my fingers around the waistband of his briefs and pull them down, freeing his erection in the process. It springs forward and I can see that I was right; it is huge. I lean forward and wrap my hand around the base of his erection, stroking a couple of times before I wrap my lips around his tip. A strangled groan falls from his lips as I lavish the head of his cock with my tongue. He places his fingers on the back of my head and pushes me further down his length.

I feel him hit the back of my throat and I begin to become aroused. I let out a groan around him and he moans and thrusts his hips forward a bit. I start to bob my head up and down rather excitedly and his moans increase in tempo and pitch.

"That's it, Emma. God your mouth feels so good around my cock. Keep sucking me, just like that love." He groans and I look up at him from beneath my lashes and I see his head thrown back as he continues to push my head up and down. I can feel myself becoming wetter as he gets closer. I feel him begin to thrust his hips in tandem with the strokes of my tongue and I bury his cock in my throat and suck _hard_ as I move back up. He lets out a loud moan and I feel his release hit the back of my throat, I swallow and give him one last lick before I pull away, wiping the corners of my mouth. He looks down at me with his heated gaze and I stare back, disobedience lurking in my gaze.

"Did I prove my worth sir?" I ask haughtily as I stand back up and look at him. He looks a mess, his pants at his ankles, his briefs pushed around his thighs with a satisfied look on his face.

Something on the desk behind him catches my eye. It's a folder with the name MILLS in bold letters on the label. I stomp past him and snatch the file from his desk.

"You had it this whole time?! You insufferable prick! I can't believe this." I throw the file at him and I turn around to leave.

"Emma, wait!" I hear him begin to run after me, but he has to stop to pick up his trousers. I open the door to his office and begin to walk through when I feel his hand catch my arm.

"Listen, Emma. I can explain!" I turn around and pin him with my gaze.

"Explain what?! Explain why you just extorted a blow job from me?!"

"In my defense love, you _did_ seem to enjoy it a bit." He said with a cocky smile.

I slapped him across his face and ripped my arm from his grasp, walking towards my desk. I bent down to pick up my purse when I feel my body pulled back against a hard wall of muscle.

"Let me go! You asshole!" I say as I squirm, trying to break free of his hold.

"No." I hear him growl behind me as I feel myself pushed forward to my desk.

"You eye-fuck me the moment we met and then you hate me for the next six months?! I don't understand! And then you walk around here in those tight little skirts and fishnets. You knew exactly what you were doing, you little _cocktease_." He says as he places his hand on my thigh and runs it upwards, dragging my skirt with it along the way. I feel his hands reach my panties, he pushes them to the side and his fingers touch my wetness. I moan loudly and turn around, facing him.

"Mr. Jones, you are such an asshole!" I say as I grab the lapels of his jacket and pull his face towards mine. We both let out a groan when our lips smash together. Lord, this man knows exactly what he is doing. I open my mouth slightly and he wastes no time, slipping his tongue inside. He breaks the kiss for a short moment and says, "Call me Killian" before he resumes pretty much fucking my mouth with his tongue. I whimper into his kiss as his hands run down my back before settling on my ass, grabbing handfuls of each globe.

I break this kiss and push his jacket off his shoulders and arms; it falls to the floor forgotten. My fingers move to the buttons of his shirt, I manage to get the first two open before I get impatient and rip it down the middle, buttons fly off in both directions as I run my hands over his chest. He pulls my shirt out of my skirt and I raise my arms as he pulls it off.

He stares hungrily at my lace contained breasts before he pulls the straps off of my shoulders and the cups down, exposing them. Killian wastes no time before taking my aching nipple into his mouth flicking it with his tongue. I cry out at the sensation.

He lavishes my breasts with his tongue. I thread my fingers through his messy black hair and pull his face up towards me. He eyes meet mine.

"I want you." I say as I reach for the button of his pants, I unclasp it and pull them and his briefs down his legs before he flips me around. His hands pull down my panties and I feel his foot kick my legs apart.

"I want you, too." He says with a husky voice and I feel the tip of his erection against my entrance. He pauses briefly before he thrusts inside me. We both groan loudly and he kisses my neck tenderly before he sets a brutal pace. I moan loudly as he thrusts in and out of my throbbing pussy with a firm grasp on my hips.

"You wanted this all along didn't you? Admit it, you wanted my thick cock inside you, filling you up." He says as he increases the pace of his thrusting.

"Yes! Yes, I did!" I keen as I feel myself getting close.

"I knew you wanted it, I knew you ached for me." He says as he grabs a handful of my ass before smacking it.

"Oh god!" I yell out as my arms give out and I rest the top half of my body on my desk. I am bent over, ass in the air with my skirt bunched up around my waist and my panties around my knees as Killian pounds me. And I love _every second_ of it.

"Are you close, Emma? Come for me love, squeeze my cock with that wet little pussy of yours." He says as he drifts his hand under me and finds my clit. Killian circles the nub with his fingers, once, twice and then I explode.

I keen out loudly and I feel my muscles tighten around his length. He thrusts jerkily, seeking his own release. I milk him for all he's worth as I feel his release fill me. He groans loudly and thrusts through both of our orgasms before he rests his body against my back.

We stay in that position for a minute before I feel him slip out of me, I whimper slightly at the loss. I stand up straight and turn to face him; he's never been sexier.

"So that's what I've been missing, huh?" I ask cheekily.

"Its alright love, you can admit it. Best you've ever had?" I shrug.

"I've had better." A smirk grows on his face.

"Oh really? So I guess you won't want another round?" He asks.

"I didn't say that. I want seconds, and thirds, and as many as you can give me." I say as I run my fingers down his chest. He groans and places his hand on my cheek.

"I knew there was a reason I hired you, Swan." Killian says before he crashes his lips to mine.

Who knew being a secretary could be so much fun?

* * *

Well, that's it! Feel free to tell me what you think. Till next time!


End file.
